


The Proposal

by MiddleEarthLife



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M, Post-Battle of Five Armies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleEarthLife/pseuds/MiddleEarthLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo has something new planned for himself and Thorin</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> It's really short.

It had been a few years since Erebor was reclaimed. Seeing Thorin finally accomplish his dream, Bilbo thought that he was the happiest he could ever be. But he realised he was wrong, for the happiest day in his life soon came to pass when Thorin asked for his hand in marriage. And so it was, that the day of the King’s coronation was also the day of Erebor’s first wedding in centuries. Life was as simple as a King’s routine allowed it to be, and Bilbo had been given a special garden for him to look after, and remind him of his home.  
As he watered his lovely petunias on a warm summer morning, he could not help but wonder over a thought that had been bothering him. Or rather, bothering Thorin. Ruling Erebor had been his dream, but sometimes Bilbo found him irritable, and grumpier than usual. He would return to their bedchambers at night, tired and angry at everything, except his beloved. It took Bilbo’s soothing words for him to calm down, but Bilbo worried even that wouldn’t last forever. Sometimes, he even found Thorin sitting in his garden, alone and simply watching the flowers grow.  
Bilbo was afraid, that maybe Thorin wasn’t quite as happy after all. He wondered that maybe, Thorin wished he wasn’t King Under the Mountain. Such a thought would be unthinkable for Thorin, for it would dishonour the memory of his ancestors. He was born with the honourable title, and was destined to fulfil it. Indeed, even pondering over such a thought would be offensive, and maybe that’s why he kept it a secret even from Bilbo, even from himself.  
But would it really be dishonourable?, is what Bilbo thought, for Thorin had truly spent sweat and blood into rebuilding Erebor. Maybe it was time for Fili to take over his responsibilities. Maybe, it was time for Bilbo to ask Thorin if he would like them to live together in Bag End, for the rest of their days, in a life of peace and plenty. With that final thought, Bilbo kept the jug of water aside, and returned to his king, with the proposal for another adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> From my tumblr


End file.
